devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Judecca
|katakana = ヘル ジュデッカ |romaji = Heru Judekka |species = Demon |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |type = Lesser demon |nocat = true }} Hell Judeccas are lesser demons in Devil May Cry 5. Description Behavior The Hell Judecca will keep teleporting in the battlefield, usually to get away from the player. If it's focused down too much by firearms, it will keep teleporting until the player stops shooting. It can also spawn Hell Cainas or Hell Antenoras if it's not knocked down for too long. File Nico's Enemy Report - Hell Judecca :A high priest in the choirs o' Hell. Ain't that somethin'? :These fellas tend to leave close-quarters fighting to the grunts, which they can summon in to take the heat off themselves. Meanwhile, they attack from long range by extending those snakey tentacle arms. :They'll try to keep their distance and dodge gunfire when they can. You'll just have to show these slitherin' scumbags you got the smarts to get past their defenses and send 'em screaming back to the pit. Strategy Hell Judecca's main ability is to summon Hell Caina and Hell Antenora to back it up. Because of this, it's advised to always defeat it first. However, this isn't easy, since the Hell Judecca itself is far from defenseless. It's attacks are all rather slow and telegraphed, leaving the player much room for counter. However it also possesses Hyper Armor, allowing it to endure some attacks without flinching and interrupt your combos, and most of it's attack cannot be countered, except by Dante's Royalguard Style. What is without a doubt it's most annoying ability though, is it's teleportation, which it uses in high frequency. It mainly teleports to keep itself in the player's sight and to get away when knocked down or stuck in a combo. For Dante, it's advised to first stun the Hell Judecca, which will temporarily prevent it from countering and teleporting, thus allowing for longer combos. One method for this is to use King Cerberus' Percussion while in Devil Trigger, which will instantly stun it. Afterwards, hit it with 10 Light Blows from Balrog's Blow Mode to activate Ignition and finish it of by spamming Real Impact. For Nero, the Hell's Judecca's Hyper Armor makes Buster and the Buster Arm ineffective against him. To make these moves work, it has to flinch first, which can be done by hitting it two times. Using Buster will also stun it, giving the player an opening to hit it a few more times. The player can then Buster the Hell Judecca again and start over the whole combo. Background *In Divine Comedy, Judecca is a river of Underworld from Cocytus and named after Judas Iscariot, Jesus' betrayer. *So far the Hells Caina, Antenora & Judecca from the legend of Cocytus are revealed in Devil May Cry 5. Only Ptolomea, named after Ptolemy, Jericho's governor, was not made. Gallery Hell_Judecca.jpg See also *Hell Caina *Hell Antenora ru:Адский джудекка Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 5